


A Demon's Play Toy(RirexReaderxCain)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [6]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You're their favorite toy.
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Cain/Rire (Boyfriend to Death), Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Demon's Play Toy(RirexReaderxCain)

You laid on the satin sheets, dulled of all senses except touch and hearing. This is how Cain liked you; nothing more than a blind sex toy that couldn't tell him no when you didn't want him to play with you. Today he felt content to simply leave you there with a promise of a future 'treat'. The words had disturbed you, as often his version of fun was torture and using you as a punching bag, if he wasn't fucking you that is. 

You laid there for hours, weakly struggling against the chains on your wrists and ankles until they went limp with fatigue. It felt like an eternity before a hint of life entered Cain's manor. You heard Cain's voice, telling someone to relax. And to your surprise, another man's voice. His was deeper than Cain's, and although Cain absolutely carried a more ancient tone in his voice, the stranger demanded more respect than Cain's ever did. "This better be good, Cain Zeitgeist." The man grumbled with a large, tired sigh.

"Please, Rire, when has anything I've done been bad?" Cain hummed, gaining a scoff. It seemed this Rire was extremely bored of Cain, even disliking him. You came to the conclusion that Rire must be something as powerful, if not more so than Cain himself, as Cain would never take such disrespect from mortals. 

"Every time." 

"Well, I have a peace offering." Cain's footsteps began to approach the room you were bound in, a feeling of anticipation and shock washing over you as you realized that you were probably, in fact, a peace offering. 

The door swung open, and you held your breath as you waited for your fears to come true. Rire didn't speak for almost a minute, but a blush crept over your face regardless. You knew this stranger was drinking your bare body with your eyes, violating you visually. You shuddered at the thought. 

Heavy footsteps approached your side, and you swung your head to face the man now beside you despite your blindness. You felt an unfamiliar hand grasp your face, inspecting you skeptically as his other ran over your chest and stomach. "Yes, they are quite a lovely human." He whispered in a sultry voice. You let out a wine as his finger went down your public line and to the inbetween of your legs, thumbing the most sensitive parts of your sex. "Are they broken in?"

"Mostly. I like them with a little bit of fight." Cain chuckled, approaching you and touching your legs. You struggled against your bonds, growling as he slapped your thigh. "See?"

"Good." Rire smirked, slapping your face gently. you snarled against the gag, but were quickly subdued as you felt Cain's finger slip into you. You let out a shocked gasp, muscles tightening around it. 

He began slipping more digits into you, purposely scratching on the inside of you to cause you pain. Tears fell quietly down your face as you barely tolerated the pain that overtook the pleasure.

You gasped as you suddenly felt a large warm thing poke against your entrance, guided by Cain's hand. "They take cock really well too. " Cain purred. He began to thrust what you now recognized as his dick into your entrance, managing to slip all the way in despite your loud protests. He wrapped a hand around your throat, choking out your screams until they turned to moans.

You felt Rire climb on top of you, knees on either side of your head. He undid your gag, allowing you to gasp for air. But your freedom was cut short as he pressed his throbbing member into your mouth. You whined, sucking softly and obediently. It was almost too much, feeling Cain pound into you as you choked on a strangers thick cock. It was humiliating. 

You felt yourself near an orgasm as Cain began pleasuring your sensitive parts, grunting softly. "Enjoying yourself with my toy, Rire?"

Rire simply growled in response, thrusting his length into your throat. You nearly vomited, crying out and trying to breathe through the overwhelming size. You could feel his bristly pubic hair scratch against your face as he thrusted, not giving a care to your tears. It seemed to only motivate him further. 

As Rire bucked his hips one last time, coming inside your mouth, you felt Cain and yourself cum in unison with him. You felt your mouth and hole overfill with their cum, it tasting salty and bitter in your mouth. 

The demons panted as they redressed, leaving you a mess of cum and sweat. "You're right, that was a good peace offering..." Rire grunted. You felt his hand wipe some warm sticky liquid from the corner of your mouth, chuckling. "Would you mind if I borrowed it again?"

With that, your purpose had been fulfilled, and they left you there to sit and wait for your next use.


End file.
